1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof capable of displaying images of an uniform luminance by compensating deterioration of an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of flat display devices that are capable of reducing detriments of cathode ray tubes CRT, such as their heavy weight and large size, have been developed in recent years. Such flat display devices include liquid crystal displays LCDs, field emission displays FEDs, plasma display panels PDPs, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Among the above flat panel displays, OLED displays using an OLED generate light by a recombination of electrons and holes for the display of images have a fast response speed, are simultaneously driven with low power consumption, and have excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle. Generally, the OLED displays are classified into passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) displays and active matrix OLED (AMOLED) displays according to a driving method of the OLED. AMOLED displays, in which unit pixels are selectively lit, are primarily used due to better resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
If the OLED deteriorates, the resistance thereof increases and the luminous efficiency thereof decreases. Thus, the luminance may be deteriorated even if the same current is applied to the OLED.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.